Jeruk
by ChocoBanyla
Summary: Hanya obrolan absurd antara Osomatsu dan Karamatsu. Maaf Author gak bisa buat summary. OsoKara, Osomatsu x Karamatsu, 1x2.


**Jeruk**

Pairing : Osomatsu x Karamatsu, OsoKara, 1x2

Genre : romance, humor (mungkin?)

Disclaimer: Osomatsu-san bukan punya Author tapi milik Akatsuka Fujio. Jika milik Author yakin seribu yakin alur cerita akan berubah menjadi shounen-ai dan kalau perlu yaoi sekalian.

 _ **warning:**_ _Shounen-ai /_ boys-love / humu, Incest, OOC, Typo (kemungkinan ada banyak), Absurd, dan mungkin saja banyak yang gak sesuai dengan EYD yang baik.

 **.**

Osomatsu membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kasar. Ia sesekali menggerutu. Moodnya kini berada pada titik terendah dalam seharian ini. Wajar ia baru saja kalah di _pachinko_ dan tentu saja itu berakibat menguras banyak uanngnya. Ia nyaris melampiaskan kejengkelannya dengan menghantamkan tongkat baseball milik jushimatsu yang sengaja ia bawa dengan dalih mungkin saja berguna jika tidak ditahan dua petugas keamanan. Cih.

Untung saja Osomatsu-sama begitu bijak, alih-alih melancarkan aksinya yang brutal ia memilih _hanya_ melempar sang pemilik _pachinko_ dengan soda yang tinggal setengah isinya. Lalu kabur dengan menaiki sepeda ontel usang dengan kecepatan maksimal super kilat. Meninggalkan sang pemilik toko berteriak memaki akibat ulah dari anak pertama dari keluarga matsuno.

Osomatsu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Mengambil segelas air putih untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering. Huff segar sekali. Pemuda itu celinggukan sana-sini. Aneh, kenapa rumahnya begitu sepi? Kemana perginya yang lain? Ia mengambil langkah menuju ruang utama dimana biasanya ia dan saudara-saudaranya berkumpul.

Osomatsu menggeser pintu bergaya jepang tadisonal dengan malas. Ia mendapati Karamatsu—adik keduanya—sedang duduk sila ditemani segelas air putih serta jeruk sebagai pelengkap cemilan. Karamatsu menengok sebentar lalu kembali fokus pada acara televisi di depannya. "Ah, selamat datang."

Osomatsu mengangkat alisnya heran. Tumben Karamatsu hanya berdiam diri di rumah. Biasanya sang pemuda narsis itu selalu di luar entah itu hanya berdiam diri di jembatan memamerkan gaya _fashion_ nya yang super norak—tanggapan Ichimatsu—dengan harapan ada gadis yang meliriknya untuk mengajaknya kencan, jika beruntung ia akan di kejar-kejar polisi yang mendapat laporan ada orang mencurigakan yang selalu nangkring di jembatan. Atau bernyanyi pinggir jalan dengan membawa gitar kesayangannya walau orang-orang salah mengira menganggapnya sebagai pengamen. Tapi tampaknya untuk hari ini Karamatsu dalam mode normal... mungkin?

Osomatsu mengambil tempat di sebelah kanan Karamatsu. Mengambil jeruk yang sudah dikupas lalu memasukannya ke dalam mulut. Ikut menonton. Osomatsu mengambil posisi paling nyaman dengan menompang kepalanya menggunakan tangan di satu-satunya meja bundar yang ada di ruangan itu. Hening. Hanya alunan lagu yang berasal dari saluran televisi memenuhi ruangan itu. Tidak ada percakapan. Yah bukan berarti Osomatsu tidak memikirkan topik yang tepat untuk memulai pembicaraan tapi sang lawan bicara tampaknya begitu serius mendengaran celotehan sang pembawa acara. Baginya, Karamatsu yang sekarang ini dipandangannya terlihat OOC untuk ukuran Karamatsu. Karamatsu yang biasanya? Yang membuat sakit mata dengan segala tingkah noraknya.

Ok stop di sini, sekarang ia merasa bosan. Oh ayolah, berdiam diri dan tanpa melakukan apa pun sama sekali bukan gaya Osomatsu Matsuno. Pemuda _hoodie_ merah itu pindah posisi tengkurap. "Oi Karamatsu."

"Hm?" Masih dengan mengunyah jeruk Karamatsu menatap kakak pertamanya menanti kalimat lanjutan.

"Kau tidak bosan?"

Dibanding menjawab, Karamatsu memilih memandang Osomatsu bingung. "Kenapa harus bosan?"

Osomatsu bergelung kesana kemari bak cacing kepanasan mengambil gelagat merajuk. "Tentu saja, menonton tv yang entah apa itu tanpa melakukan apa-apa." Jawabnya seolah itu adalah pernyataan yang paling valid. Bibirnya cemberut dengan alis yang turun. Tingkah kekanakannya mulai kambuh.

Ingin rasanya Karamatsu mengusap dadanya prihatin. Kenapa bisa-bisanya ia punya kakak yang sama sekali tidak pantas menduduki sebagai anak pertama ini? Sungguh kelakuannya jika kumat Osomatsu akan serupa bayi besar yang merepotkan. "Itu kau saja yang bosan." Karamatsu mengambil remot mengganti saluran.

Osomatsu memajukan bibirnya tidak terima. Baru saja ia akan membuka mulut untuk melancarkan ocehan kembali Karamatsu terlebih dahulu menyela. " _Brother,_ apa kau tahu rasa dari ciuman?"

Osomatsu sontak bangun mengambil sikap duduk tegak sempurna. "Huh?"

Tidak-tidak bukan begitu Osomatsu jelas pendengarannya tidak bermasalah atau perlu di bawa ke dokter THT dan ia mengerti betul pertanyaan itu. Yang tidak ia pahami maksud si penanya. Ada gerangan apa si pengguna _hoodie_ biru ini menanyakan hal absurd itu? "Kenapa mendadak tanya seperti itu?" Osomatsu tidak tahan untuk tidak melontarkan keheranannya.

"Aku hanya penasaran. Di acara ini mengatakan kalau rasa ciuman itu mirip jeruk." Karamatsu menunjuk acara yang ia maksud. Pemuda itu mengambil satu jeruk menatapnya sebentar. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa begitu. Apa kau pernah berciuman, _Brother?"_ ia kembali berpaling ke kakak tertuanya.

Osomatsu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal bingung harus menjelaskan dari mana. Err mungkin lebih tepatnya ia tidak tahu. Hei dia kan hanya pemuda jomblo dan belum memiliki kekasih mana tahu ia rasa ciuman. Tidak ingin fakta itu terungkap Osomatsu sengaja masuk pada mode jahilnya demi mengalihkan sedikit pembicaraan yang tidak mau ia jawab. Gengsi dong kalau sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak pernah mencium gadis seorang pun.

"Kau sendiri Karamatsu, bukannya selalu berkoar-koar memamerkan pesonamu pada para gadis tapi nyatanya kau belum pernah tahu rasa ciuman?" Osomatsu menutup bibirnya yang Menampakan seringai lebar. Jika itu di dalam film, mungkin akan nampak tanduk dan ekor iblis yang bergoyang-goyang.

Karamatsu serasa tertohok tepat di ulu hatinya. Senyuman pe-de ia tenggerkan pada wajahnya demi menutupi kegugupannya. "Bibir suciku ini hanya kuperuntukan pada orang yang aku sukai, _Brother_." Karamatsu tertawa canggung.

Cukup Karamatsu jika diteruskan mungkin _Brother_ -mu ini akan mual jika kau meneruskan argumen puitis yang penuh dengan majas itu. Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri sebuah tawa lolos dari sela bibirnya merasa lucu dengan pernyataan Karamatsu. Lihat, sampai air matanya keluar karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Karamatsu membayangkan jika remote tv yang ia pegang ini mengenai kepala Osomatsu apakah dia akan gagar otak? Mungkin sekali-sekali ia ingin mencobanya.

Masih dengan tawanya yang sedikit mereda, Osomatsu mengerling pada Karamatsu menatap lekat sang adik. Begitu tawanya lenyap ia diam seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Ah benar juga, ia sedikit penasaran...

"Mau mencoba?" Osomatsu mengusap hidungnya dengan jari telunjuk tak lupa bersama cengiran khasnya.

Karamatsu mengangkat alisnya.

"Berciuman."

Caranya?

"Tentu saja kau dan aku."

Tik... tok... tik... tok...

Karamatsu mengorek telinganya memastikan kalau-kalau tadi ada kotoran sebesar jeruk menyumbat pendengarannya. Ia baru ingat tiga hari ini belum membersihakan daun telinganya itu mungkin saja itu yang membuat pendengarannya tidak berfungsi dengan baik.

"Siapa?" Karamatsu ingin memastikan kembali.

Osomatsu menunjuk Karamatsu.

"Dengan siapa?"

Osomatsu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Karamatsu kembali loading.

Lima puluh...

Tujuh puluh...

Seratus persen.

Sepasang netra yang serupa dengan warna lautan dalam itu membulat sempurna, mulutnya terbuka sama sekali tidak menutupi keterkejutannya. Dan jangan lupakan rona merah bak tomat yang baru saja matang di pohon. "Kau gila! Ja- jangan bercanda Osomatsu." Katanya nyaris memekik. Karamatsu menggeser tubuhnya sedikit menjauh. Runtuh sudah topeng kenarsisannya.

Tepat seperti dugaannya. "Kenapa harus bercanda?" ia mengangkat alisnya.

Justru kenyataan kalau Osomatsu melempar pertannyaan itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Bukankah itu sudah jelas, bahwa keduanya itu bersaudara dan juga fakta bahwa dua duanya memiliki gender yang sejenis. Oh Osomatsu mengapa kau tidak bisa melihat hal itu?

"I- intinya itu tidak mungkin Osomatsu. Kita berdua saudara-"

"Ya karena itu," Osomatsu menyela. "karena kita _bersaudara_ maka tidak aneh jika kakak adik saling berciuman." Pemuda itu semakin melebarkan seringainya yang sudah makin mirip iblis di mata Karamatsu.

 _Yang aneh itu kau Osomatsu._ Jerit Karamatsu dalam hati. Dan masalahnya bukan di situ. Karamatsu ingin berkilah dan kalau bisa ia ingin sekali kabur dalam situasi ini. Sungguh jika disuruh memilih mungkin ia lebih memilih opsi berduaan dengan Ichimatsu walau dihadiahi deathglare dari pada harus terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Karamatsu merasa dirinya sudah berada diambang berbahaya. Tuh kan, tuh kan, Osomatsu mulai berggeser dan tau-tau saja tubuh kembar pertama itu sudah berada di atasnya. Keringat dingin mulai merayapi tangkuknya.

"Br- _Brother,_ aku baru ingat a- ada sesuatu yang akan aku-" Ucapannya terpotong. Terbungkam.

Terlambat, sepasang bibir telah menutup aksesnya untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Karamatsu mengedip, mengedip lagi. Tubuhnya bingung merespon antara membalas atau menjauh. Pada awalnya, ciuman itu tegang karena seluruh tubuh Karamatsu memancarkan keheranan. Bukan Osomatsu jika dia tidak penuh tekad. Osomatsu memberikan kecupan-kecupan singkat berulang-ulang dan juga lumatan-lumatan kecil. Tidak memaksa dan tidak pula menuntut. Hanya kecupan manis yang menghanyutkan. Mau tidak mau Karamatsu lumer juga dalam ciuman yang diberikan Osomatsu padanya. Karamatsu mulai menikmati sensasinya dan membalas cumbuannya.

Ciuman yang sudah berlangsung lama dengan menit-menit berlalu namun serasa hanya beberapa detik itu akhirnya terhenti mengingat pasokan oksigen sudah menipis. Keduanya terengah. Osomatsu memperhatikan baik-baik cetakan wajah Karamatsu yang tidak ada seorangpun pernah melihat kali ini, bahkan saudara-saudara kembarannya. Wajahnya memerah penuh hingga telinganya, tatapan matanya sayu sedikit berair tak lupa bibirnya yang lembab agak bengkak akibat ulahnya.

"Ehm, kau benar Karamatsu, rasanya seperti jeruk." Osomatsu nyengir lebar.

Karamatsu mengerjap sebelum menatap sang kakak tertua sebal. Ia masih sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya dan nafasnya.

Seolah teringat sesuatu Osomatsu bangkit. "Ah aku lupa persediaan bir kita habis. Aku akan keluar sebentar." Ucapnya sebelum meghilang dari pandangan Karamatsu.

Ketika mendengar suara pintu tertutup Karamatsu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dua lengannya di meja, mukanya sudah kayak kepiting rebus. "Dasar bodoh." Ucapnya lirih. Ia sangat malu sungguh.

...

Osomatsu berjalan santai sambil sesekali bersiul mengarungi pertokoan tanpa benar-benar tertarik untuk memasukinya. Tangannya ia masukan kedalam saku _hoodie_ miliknya. Apa sudah cukup jauh ia dengan rumahnya sekarang? Sepertinya sudah lima meter ia tempuh. Osomatsu berjongkok di pinggiran jalan yang ramai dengan menutup sebagian wajahnya yang sudah merona hebat.

"Sepertinya aku memang gila." Ia tertawa mengakui kalau ucapan Karamatsu tadi benar.

Berbanding terbalik dengan pernyataannya tadi ketika ia mengatakan bahwa tak masalah jika dua saudara saling berciuman. Ternyata jantungnya membohonginya. Dan tampaknya aktifitas itu akan menjadi candu? Ah sialan debarannya sudah layaknya pembalap yang mengalahkan kecepatan kereta api.

"Sialan Karamatsu, rasanya bahkan lebih hebat dari rasa jeruk."

 **TAMAT**

Tidaaaaak. Maafkan saya, maafkan saya, para pembaca. Fanfict-nya terlalu geje. Maafkan saya yang membuat Osomatsu sama Karamatsu yang kelewat OOC. Jadi tolong dimaklumi ya, saya udah hiatus dua tahun soalnya X'''D awalnya agak minder juga tapi akhirnya terpublishkan juga.

Jujur saja ini FF pertama saya dengan pasangan Humu. Dari dulu pengen buat FF humu tapi baru terlaksana sekarang ha ha. oh ya benar juga, oneshoot pertama yang sanggup hingga tamat X''D

Saya hanya tidak tahan untuk tidak membuat FF dengan pair ini karena terlalu cinta sama OTP satu ini walau tahu cuma OTP minor dan mungkin saja peminatnya dikit.


End file.
